


Friday, I’m (not) In Love

by BlueDeriPancakes



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Byakuya actually has a heart in this one, Celestia Ludenberg/Byakuya Togami !friendship, He’s just kind of an edgy kid but he cares, Kirigiri Kyoko/Makoto Naegi/Byakuya Togami !frienship, M/M, Minor Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, No editing whatsoever, They watch true crime documentaries together, implied fukawa toko/naegi komaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDeriPancakes/pseuds/BlueDeriPancakes
Summary: Byakuya didn’t know exactly when he started falling for Makoto Naegi, but he did know that it started with teasing. That and a few too many friday nights alone together.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 20
Kudos: 165





	1. Part 1

In his people watching— which he opted for during breaks, since he wasn’t close to most of his classmates— Byakuya noticed that the Ultimate Lucky Student got flustered at the smallest of things. It happened often when he talked to Sayaka, a girl he’s known since middle school, but also in conversation with other students like Kiyotaka, or even Leon. Byakuya noted that Makoto’s flustered-ness disregarded whether he was talking to a girl or guy, or anything in between, and he frequently blushed at the smallest of things. 

Once it was Sayaka asking if he’d bought new cologne because it, quote, “Made him smell more grown up”; another time it was Taka insisting that he refer to him as “Koto” because of its cuteness, which made even Byakuya crack the smallest of smiles. Only due to Kiyotaka’s social ineptitude, of course. But finally, after seeing Makoto blushing over something as simple as Leon insisting he’d remember the former when he got “famous,” Byakuya decided that he must give it a try.

“Makoto.” the heir hummed, not moving his eyes from his book. Makoto stopped in his tracks when he heard his name called. He didn’t come to the library often, but unsurprisingly, Byakuya was spending his free time there.

Makoto turned on his heel to see the heir looking enraptured in his book, “B-Byakuya, did you need something?”Byakuya looked up from his book to see an already flushed Makoto Naegi. This became one of the few times in his life Byakuya didn’t immediately know what to say next. He knew that Makoto was easy to fluster, but he hadn’t imagined it’d be this easy.

“It’s unusual to see you around here.” Byakuya couldn’t believe himself. Had really just used a variation of a ‘Come here often?’ pick up line?

Makoto pulled at the sleeves of his ill fitted class jacket, “Well I just came here to get a textbook for class tomorrow…”Byakuya had succeeded in record time. His goal was accomplished, and he failed to see a reason to carry on conversation, so he planned on going back to his book.

However, Makoto spoke up again,“What are you reading?”

Despite not seeing much point, Byakuya felt like humoring Makoto, “Probably nothing of interest to you,” He held up the book he was reading, which happened to be The Good Nurse by Charles Graeber. Before Makoto could ask, Byakuya continued, “It’s about a nurse who killed over three hundred of his patients before getting caught. It was just a bit of light reading to pass the time.”

Makoto raised a brow at this, “I like watching true crime documentaries in my spare time you know…”Byakuya tilted his head, Makoto scratched the back of his head, “Well, I mostly watch them with Kyoko, but they’re interesting enough.”

“Hm, maybe I’ll take a recommendation from you sometime, though I doubt it’ll be something I haven’t seen.” Byakuya said, only half joking. Makoto’s cheeks flushed once again, but he smiled.

This began something Byakuya couldn’t have predicted. Nearly every Friday night from then on, he’d join Makoto and Kyoko in the latter’s room to watch said documentaries. Byakuya had seen a fair amount of them before, but a few were new to him. He quite enjoyed the Ultimate Detective’s take on some of the unsolved cases, and Makoto’s theories intrigued him as well. Once, they thought they’d almost cracked the case of Genocider Syo, a rampant serial killer in their city; Byakuya, unfortunately, could not disclose his personal insight to the case as it would violate the privacy of the Togami private collection, so the other two would remain in the dark about Touko Fukawa’s…extra curricular activities.

One night however, Kyoko had to take a rain check, since she promised to have tea with Celeste, and Friday was the latter’s only free night. Now, some may say that Byakuya and Celeste coordinated this plan for mutual gain, but no such motive was ever found, so the evidence is inconclusive at best.

Despite this, Makoto was persistent about still watching something with Byakuya tonight, and who was the heir to protest prime flustering time? Of course it wasn’t because he’s fallen into the routine of spending Fridays with Makoto and Kyoko, and would in fact miss it, obviously not. They ended up in Makoto’s room, since he figured that Byakuya coveted his privacy (He does.) and were already looking for something to watch.

“Hm, I saw an interesting looking documentary about a serial killer that completely drained bodies of their blood and froze them.” Byakuya could see Makoto shiver at the suggestion. It became clear to him then that Makoto probably felt some comfort in watching things with Kyoko because of her protective nature. 

Maktoto fumbled with the mouse on his laptop, “Maybe…We could watch something different? Maybe not so...Gorey?”

“They’re murderers Makoto.”

“I know, I know…” He looked away from Byakuya.

Byakuya leaned in closer to get back into his view, “What, would you prefer we watch a romantic comedy or something of the sort?”Even with Makoto looking away from him, Byakuya could tell that this flustered Makoto.

“N-No. Maybe just, something less violent…”

Byakuya paused in thought for a moment, “Well, most non-violent documentaries are fairly boring. Perhaps you would prefer some visual fluff. Kyoko isn’t here after all.”

“Wouldn’t that be...boring for you?”Makoto bit his lip.

“Most certainly. But your company is…”Byakuya paused to gauge Makoto’s reaction, “Adequate.”

Makoto’s face lit up at that comment. It really was some of the highest praise Byakuya had given anyone, along with calling Celeste’s company “entertaining.”They decided to put on one of those cheesy buddy cop turned romance movies, which was Makoto’s suggestion. It was more enjoyable than Byakuya expected, but mostly because the two would point out plot holes and little flaws to the story. Byakuya enjoyed doing this and was surprised to find that Makoto did as well. And soon, they spend every other Friday night watching true crime documentaries with Kyoko, and on the off weeks when Celeste and Kyoko had tea, they watched another rom-com together. 

Now, if you asked Byakuya, he’d insist that he just took pity on Makoto for not having anyone to enjoy watching those movies with. But if you asked Makoto, he’d tell you that deep down, he could tell Byakuya secretly enjoyed those rom coms. Especially the ones about rich CEOs falling for their humble assistants.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this was my first fic! I kind of like how it turned out, so maybe I’ll do a part two if there’s demand? (Who am I kidding, I’ll write a part two eventually even if no one asks for it...) Critiques are more than welcome, also just gushing over Naegami as well! Also jesus I didn’t know what to name this thing so I’ll probably rename it if I make a part two and so on. Oh also, please tell me if you guys know how to indent text...I couldn’t figure it out;; — Deri!!


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya liked routine, he settled into it nicely. So when this routine is thrown off, he must admit, he’s the least bit peeved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty it’s time for part two! I sincerely apologize it took me so long to publish, so in honor of that, it’s a fair bit longer than the first chapter. Here goes, I hope you all enjoy it. CW: There’s a bit of swearing in this one, so I upped the rating just to be safe, but everything else is PG, also there are mentions of eating (nothing gratuitous, just a mention)

After about three months, Byakuya had grown used to his routine with Makoto. They and Kirigiri would all watch documentaries in the latter’s room on some Friday nights, and on the off nights, Makoto and himself would watch...romantic comedies. Byakuya would say it was just another way of wasting his free time, but deep down he did like spending time with someone other than his butler on weekends. So, when the latter cancelled suddenly an hour before they were supposed to meet up, Byakuya became annoyed. There was one thing he hated most in this world, and it’s when his time was wasted. Anything could be bought for the right price. Gourmet meals, fancy clothes, fast cars, and even love. But more time was the one thing that the Togami family fortune could not get him.

Now, you may say he’s being a bit dramatic, and let’s be honest he is, but Byakuya had finally settled into a routine. He had specific time blocks set out for the day, and would never deviate from them unless specified at least a day in advance. This would give him time to fill in that empty block in his schedule with something worthwhile. He’d already mentally prepared himself for another dat— excuse me— another night in with Makoto, so he was disappointed to find that he’d have to figure out something else to do. 

If this was a one off occurrence, Byakuya truly wouldn’t mind. Sure he’d be frustrated for about a day, but he would get over it, because he knew that dwelling on things that could not be changed was childish. But when it happened again the next Saturday, he was peeved to say the least. Byakuya sighed. Had he done something to offend Makoto? He knew very well that his words could be like barbed wire that prevented people from getting close to him, but Makoto had always seemed to push past that. Byakuya had originally thought this was because of his gung-ho, never give up attitude, but realized Makoto may be one of the few people that actually understand him. 

One of his only other friends, Celestia Ludenberg, got along with him well because she could dig back into him twice as hard because she was the same as him. An island of her own. There was an understanding between the two. They both recognized that the walls each of them put up were very similar, and that allowed them to enjoy each other's company. Makoto was quite the opposite. It’s as if the walls he put up were made of rubber. No matter what insult or jab that Byakuya threw at him, he didn’t seem to care. In fact, in the earlier days of their school year, Byakuya thought perhaps Makoto was like Toko, who seemed to almost enjoy the degradation (But she seems to be enjoying the new-found praise from Makoto’s younger sister, what was her name again?) However, it’s like his insults went through one ear and came out the other. Had Makoto finally snapped and had enough? Though Byakuya said all those nasty things, he never really wholeheartedly meant them.

Was he feeling remorse? No, he’s never felt bad about insulting people. He slept just fine whether they took the jabs personally or not. Besides, maybe Makoto wasn’t offended, but rather just got bored with it and was too nice to break the news to him. Byakuya shook his head and got up from his desk. He needed to think. Think of literally anything else but Makoto. He decided he’d spend his newly free time in the library. He promptly headed to the library, which was indeed empty. He looked forward to checking out some of the case files from police reports he hadn’t looked through yet. Seeing as he’d spent a lot of nights with Makoto and Kirigiri, so he wasn’t completely up to date with any new serial killers.

As he read through the case of a killer from Spain known as Sparkling Justice, he simply found he couldn’t concentrate. He was only two sentences into the killer’s profile and it had been ten minutes. With every other word he read, his mind would drift back to Makoto. More specifically, it would drift back to the last Friday they had spent together alone.

•

“How about this one?” Makoto pointed to a movie on his screen. The two were on Makoto’s bed, slouched over his laptop looking through any light-hearted movie they could find. They had various snacks set out, most for Makoto as Byakuya hardly consumed commoner food, and all was going as it usually did every other Friday night.

“Pride and Prejudice?”

“Well... Yeah! I heard it was about old timey english rich people, I figured you’d be into that.”

Byakuya scoffed at his turn of phrase, “I’ve read the book and it was enough to hold my attention, so I suppose its sufficient entertainment.”

Makoto lifted a brow, “You read romance novels?”

“I wouldn’t say that…” Byakuya straightened, “Austen’s works were critiques of many societal and economic issues of the time period.”

“I mean...Toko watched it with my mom and sister last week, and they were all in tears by the end, so something tells me it’s more than that.” Makoto paused and waited for a response, but Byakuya only offered a bored expression, “I also heard there’s this rich dick guy in it, so it reminded me of you.”

Byakuya admittedly had to hold in a laugh. It would be improper to do so, so instead he just smirked. “Just play the movie.”

This time, there was less talking between them. Their pointing out of plot holes and critiques of romances had started to fade as they watched the film. Byakuya could tell Makoto was enthralled in it, and he honestly found it endearing. He liked how simple Makoto was. Someone who wore their heart on their sleeve. He found himself focusing more on the little changes in Makoto’s expression as he watched the film. Which is why he could tell that Makoto was biting back tears as the screen faded to the ending credits.

“So, what’d you think? A little deeper than a rom-com, surely?” Byakuya prodded.

Makoto turned to him, “It was...Really good!” Byakuya laughed again at Makoto’s simple expressions. “W-What?” Makoto found himself getting flushed, “I’m not too insecure to admit that I really liked it. It was really sweet.”

“Hm, I enjoyed the deeper themes of the film. But I suppose that went over your head a bit, hm?”

“Hey I understood it! That rich guy wasn’t really a dick after all,” He punched Byakuya’s shoulder lightly, which the heir allowed, “He cared about that girl and her family a lot when it came down to it. There was more to him than just some rude, arrogant rich guy.”

Byakuya leaned in a bit closer to Makoto, “Why do I have a feeling you’re not just talking about the character?”

“W-What? Why do you say that?” Makoto blushes wildly. There it is again. That flushed expression that Byakuya will never get tired of, no matter how many times he’s able to see it.

“Hm, I suppose it’s nothing then.” Byakuya smirked and stood up from Makoto’s bed, “I’ll take my leave then. Let me know if you need anything, perhaps a handkerchief to wipe your pitiful tears with. Mine are all silk.” 

Makoto rolled his eyes, “Have a good night Byakuya. Don’t stay up too late!”

“Same to you.” He said, leaving the room before he felt his cheeks get too hot.

•

He replayed that night through his head, over and over, yet he couldn’t find a single thing that he’d done wrong. Nothing was out of the ordinary. He huffed out a sigh and filed the Sparkling Justice folder back into its correct slot. He figured now would be a good time for him to get back and get a head start on his nightly routine. He’d need time to let these thoughts quiet in his head before he could soundly fall asleep. 

As he headed back to his room though, he couldn’t help but notice a particular person on the way back. It was Makoto, exiting Kiyotaka’s room. Byakuya’s eyes flicked down to his watch. It was 8:30, around halfway through the time their movie nights usually took place. He looked back up only to see Makoto’s gaze reach his.

Makoto looked flustered as ever, fumbling over his words, “B-Byakuya. Hey, um-“

“Evening, Naegi.” Byakuya spat as he brushed past Makoto and into his own dorm room. Once inside, Byakuya finally allowed for his brow to furrow. Makoto’s excuse for tonight was that he was finishing up a reading for class. It was safe to assume that it was a solitary task. Makoto blew him off to spend time with someone else. He shook his head. No. 

Byakuya Togami didn’t get his plans blown off.. Byakuya Togami was never left hanging. Byakuya goddamn Togami did not get rejected by someone he was about to let in. So, they’d just have to be pushed right back out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Slight angst hurt to write, but don’t worry, fluff will ensue. Also! I changed the title to go with the song “Friday I’m in Love” by The Cure. I felt that it went along with this fic pretty well! I definitely recommend listening to it sometime if you haven’t, I listened to it while writing this! There will be a new chapter soon, and I PROMISE it will not take a month this time! Much love to everyone who left comments and kudos, it really motivated me to continue and finish this fic!


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto loves romcoms. He really does. But his least favourite part are the pointless misunderstandings, unfortunately now he thinks he’s found himself in one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty guys! Last part! I sincerely hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it, I seriously love these two. And don’t worry guys, the angst is limited, my little heart wouldn’t be able to take any more…

“So what do you think I should do?” Makoto whined to, bless his soul, Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

The class president sat for a moment in thought, “Well I think the best thing you can do is be honest. Honesty is the key in any situation, even if you’re afraid it may hurt someone!”

Makoto had to stop himself from cringing at Kiyotaka’s after school special PSA tone. He didn’t know why he thought this was a good idea. But then he looked over to a photo on Kiyotaka’s desk. It was a framed photo of Mondo and Kiyotaka out on a snowy day, pressed warmly against each other. Yeah, he knew why he came to Kiyotaka.

Despite being complete opposites, everything seemed perfect in their relationship. Somehow he thought Kiyotaka would have some sagely advice for him, just a crumb of information that would help him solve his...issue.

“I suppose, but I don’t want to ruin anything. I don’t want to lose everything just because of a stupid crush.” Makoto sighs.

Kiyotaka put a hand on his shoulder, “Classmate Naegi, think about it this way. If you never put yourself out there, you won’t have to face the embarrassment of rejection. However, if you never say anything, you may regret it until the day you die.” He said, finishing with a smile that was all too cheery despite the subject matter.

“Thanks Taka, I think you’re right.” He said half-heartedly. 

Kiyotaka beamed at the usage of his self proclaimed “cute” nick name, “Anytime ‘Koto! Please make sure to get back to your room before curfew!” 

Makoto smiled at this. Sure maybe he didn’t get exactly what he came here for, but Makoto was pleased he could at least make Kiyotaka’s night a bit better. He gave a small wave before leaving Kiyotaka’s room for the night. Once out of his room, he sighed, and checked his watch. 8:30. He looked up again only to see none other than Byakuya heading down the hall. Shit. His excuse for skipping out on their plans was just busted.

Makoto tried his best to form a coherent sentence, and attempted to make another excuse, “B-Byakuya. Hey, um-“

“Evening, Naegi.” But Byakuya looked through him. Great. He’s definitely upset. He always calls me Naegi when he’s upset.

•

“So, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Celestia tilted her head from behind her cards. Byakuya frowned. He had hoped this Saturday would just be another regular meeting of theirs, as they did most Saturdays. A quick game of poker, no real money on the line of course, Byakuya wasn’t arrogant enough to try and best the ultimate gambler.

“There isn’t anything wrong.” He pauses before placing down five of his cards, “Full house.”

Celestia smiles and pushes a stack of chips over to Byakuya’s side of the table, “I think you forget how good I am at reading players. Your hesitation speaks volumes. You’re usually so confident, especially with a hand like that. But there’s something bothering you.”

Byakuya scoffs, drawing more cards, “Even if there is something bothering me, why would it matter to you?”

“Oh it absolutely doesn’t, I only use you as a way to practice my skills. You’re the only competent poker player in this school. But as of right now, you’re playing really shittily.” She narrows her brows at him with jest. 

Byakuya looks at his cards, they’re awful. He still pushes forward all of his chips, and Celestia follows in suit. He looks back up to Celestia who just smiles as she usually does. “It’s Makoto.” He says.

Her smile seems to widen at this, “I predicted as much.”

Byakuya frowns, “And what else do you predict?”

“Your next hand is going to be awful.” She says. Byakuya throws his cards out on the table, and Celestia is right. She then places her hand down carefully. A Royal Flush. “You should try to tell him how you’re feeling, not everyone can read you the way a pro gambler can.” She winks before pulling all the chips towards herself.

“Not that I care, but how are things with you and Kirigiri?” 

“Not nearly as complicated as whatever the hell you’re going through. Women are much nicer, they’re usually in tune with their emotions unlike men who are much more hesitant to express them, for fear of being seen as weak. But you wouldn’t know anything about that sort of thing, would you?” 

Byakuya scoffs and rolls his eyes at Celestia’s quip, “Well, if that’s all, I should be on my way, Taeko.” Celestia’s eyes narrow as she folds the cards back into her deck.

“And here I was trying to give some advice…” She scoffs at Byakuya, “Though I feel as if that ‘just be yourself’ bullshit would never work on you anyway.”

Byakuya walked to the door, and was about to leave when he noticed Celestia’s gaze lingering on him tentatively. “I predict that it’s going to work out.”

“What would you bet on it?”

“At least three hundred yen.”

•

It was Friday again. Usually a day that Byakuya always looked forward to. But lately, Fridays have been just as dull as the rest of the week. Especially now, since any chance of seeing Makoto was dashed after Kirigiri took a raincheck. He’d gotten used to his Friday evening plans being cancelled last minute at this point. Because of this, Byakuya had already come up with alternative Friday evening plans.

Then he got a text from Makoto, who was at his door. Byakuya looked at the message, then to his door, then back again. He bit his lip before he walked over and opened the door.

“Naegi.” He greeted Makoto, who stood at the door like a mess. His clothes looked rather wrinkled and his hair was unkempt. If it were anyone else, Byakuya would have shut the door on them with disgust.

“Can I come in?” Makoto asked, to which Byakuya responded by stepping out of his way. Makoto quickly stepped in and let Byakyua close the door behind him. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what, Naegi? Sorry for blowing me off the last three weeks? For not giving so much as a real reason? For making me think that you—“

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry about everything. I should’ve…” Familiar words ring through Makoto’s ears. “I should’ve just been honest with you.”

“Well, do you want to be honest now, or shall I just get back to my assignments?” 

“Byakuya I really like you.” He spits it out. “Fridays with you...They’re just amazing.”

“That doesn’t explain wh-“

“Just let me finish, please!” Makoto’s newfound confidence leaves both parties stunned. “Spending time with you, even if it’s watching those stupid movies...It’s nice. And I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. So...I didn’t want to ruin that by...um…” He averts his gaze from Byakuya as he turns red.

“You can just say it. I understand if I made you uncomfortable.” Byakuya huffed. Though he did love teasing Makoto, he knew it was unfair to the latter. No matter how much he did in fact love it.

“W-What? No, I didn’t want to...Ack, B-Byakuya I have feelings for you.” Makoto squeezes his eyes shut, as if it’ll make everything else disappear, “I have for a while, but I just didn’t want to ruin this.”

Byakuya stared at him for a moment, trying his best not to blush even though it was an involuntary reaction. Makoto just sat there, fiddling with the bottom of his jacket. He seemed like he was preparing himself for rejection. Now, Byakuya isn’t evil, at least in his mind, but he figured that this would be an opportune time to tease Makoto just a bit before he confessed to him as well. Byakuya leaned down over Makoto, god he loved that he was almost a foot taller than the latter, “So, why did you cancel these last few times? Because you ‘like me’ too much?”

He looked up, “I-I guess. I just didn’t want to ruin anything because...Because Friday nights are pretty much the only days I look forward to anymore.” Byakuya cocked his head. This was certainly not the answer he expected. “I-I don’t know why you started talking to me more but I really liked it. I never thought you hated me, but I didn’t know you’d actually spend any time with me. I’m sorry, it was selfish of me.”

Byakuya shook his head, “It’s okay, Makoto.” The aforementioned boy’s ears perked up at hearing himself called anything other than Naegi. “I’ll be honest, I’m not quite sure why I have a fascination with you, but it’s there nonetheless.” A lie. Well, a half lie. “So, I accept your feelings, on one condition.” Makoto looked up at him, hopelessly hanging onto Byakuya’s every word. “We keep meeting on Fridays. Including tonight.”

Makoto stood there for a moment, processing what had just been said to him, “You...Still want to hang out with me even though…”

Byakuya raised a brow at him, “Makoto, I share your feelings. Isn’t it obvious I’d want to keep spending time with you?”

“You do?” I just thought…” Makoto trailed off, unsure of what he was going to say himself. He smiled though, looking down at his feet. Byakuya couldn’t help but stare at the boy in front of him, the one who he loved to tease. Byakuya reached over to Makoto’s face and pulled it up to his. He instinctively leaned in before being cut off by Makoto, who was red as a tomato, “D-Do you think we could watch a movie now?”

Byakuya raised a brow before smiling and releasing Makoto’s chin from his grasp, “Sounds lovely to me. Shall we stay in my room since we’re already here?”

Makoto looked around, only now having time to really absorb his surroundings. He was in Byakuya’s room. A feat no one had ever accomplished, (save for Toko almost sneaking in once) yet here he was. Byakuya had let him in even though he was pissed at him at the time. “That sounds...good. Thank you, Byakuya.”

“No need to be so formal.” Byakuya shook his head and pulled Makoto in for a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand there we have it! It’s a bit messy and unfocused at times, but I still enjoyed writing this fic. I hope everyone wasn’t too OOC, though I think I’m most guilty of this with Byakuya…There’s stuff I want to change, but I think leaving it as is is probably best. It was my first fic and I definitely want to improve from here, so thanks for reading, and I hope that you keep reading works of mine in the future!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god this was my first fic! I kind of like how it turned out, so maybe I’ll do a part two if there’s demand? (Who am I kidding, I’ll write a part two eventually even if no one asks for it...) Critiques are more than welcome, also just gushing over Naegami as well! Also jesus I didn’t know what to name this thing so I’ll probably rename it if I make a part two and so on. Oh also, please tell me if you guys know how to indent text...I couldn’t figure it out;; — Deri!!


End file.
